Tales of the new Champions
by Zankou89
Summary: Twentyfive years ago the world was protected from evil by two groups of champions Angel Investigations and the Scoobies. They are dead now and their children have been chosen to protect the world from a fierce evil far worse than than anything they've eve
1. The Story So Far

The Story

After the destruction of Sunnydale the Scooby Gang traveled all over Europe fighting evil and picking up potential Slayers along the way. Giles, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn and Andrew had spent the years gathering new slayers and bringing them together in Rome, but like all humans they eventually meet their end. Now its time for the second generation of Scoobies to relocate to LA, which recently had a massive earthquake which opened a Hellmouth nobody knew existed.

Angel and his crew had been resting for some time. Having, unfortunately, lost Gunn, Wesley, and Cordelia in the final battle with the Senior Partners of Wolfram and Hart, they spent their time mourning their losses, and trying to still fight the good fight until they died fighting a mysterious god. The teams children have taken over the Hyperion thanks to Angel's will.

A few months had gone by when the new A.I. team was contacted by the new Watchers Council, currently being set up and headed by Andrew Wells and Elisabeth Finn. While Slayer Academies have become a huge success in Europe, they fear that they are woefully inept at helping the new slayers of America. Therefore, they wish to start the first American Slayer Academy. Though originally they planned on the location being the New York Hellmouth but decide on premises in Venice Beach, just outside of LA, the close proximity to the A.I. team, being a major asset.

The story will start out on the day David, Will, and the rest arrive, with a few new Slayers and allies in tow. They are fresh out of the first wave of training and ready to help. David and his group will start out just arriving at the Hyperion.

Brief Character Bio's Next


	2. The Characters

Alright guys this is a list of the main characters that I hvae compiled thus far and they are my own original characters. The will be more bio's to come on other mains characters as the pop up in my head as well as minor characters and the "Big Bads" but as of yet I'm still working on the characters. A large majority of my characters are based off of the characters created by the wonderful Joss Whendon and I claim no rights to them only the following original characters. You my read up on the history of Buffy and Angel at the free dictionary called Wikipedia. The following characters are listed alphabetically according to their first names and the format of their layout is name, parents, powers, and race. Enjoy...

--------

**Alek "Dusk" Giles**

Rupert Giles and Deidre Page

Slayer/Demon attributes, invincibility, healing, telekinesis, immense magical abilities, teleportation, sensing, pyrokinesis

Slayer/Demon

---------

**Andrew Shane Harris**

Xander Harris and Anya Jenkins

Vengeance demon attributes, teleportation, telekinesis, invulnerability, regeneration, shapeshifting: demon, sense supernatural phenomenon

Vengeance Demon/Human

---------

**Angelina Christina Harris**

Xander Harris and Anya Jenkins

Vengeance demon attributes, teleportation, telekinesis, invulnerability, regeneration, shapeshifting: demon, sense the "cry for vengeance"

Vengeance Demon/Human

---------

**Bailey Alexander Wood**

Robin Wood and Faith Lehane

Turok-Han attributes, immortality, sixth sense (vampires/demons), invulnerability, empathy

Turok-Han

---------

**Braxton Kenneth Young**

Xander Harris and Kendra Young

Slayer attributes, subconscious precognition, sense vampires, empathic healing, empathy

Human/Slayer

---------

**Brennan McDonald**

Lindsey McDonald and Eve

Immortality, demonic strength, superhuman reflexes/senses, sensing evil/good, telekinesis

Child of the Senior Partners

---------

**Carson "Crash" Bandicoot**

Drogyn and Illyria

God attributes, immortality, invulnerability, chronokinesis, teleportation, shapeshifting, empathy, electrokinesis, thermokinesis,

Immortal Demon God

---------

**Charisma Alexandria Chase**

Angel and Cordelia Chase

Slayer/Demon/Vampire attributes, immortality, precognition, voyeurism, telekinesis, psychic link to the Powers That Be

Demon/Vampire

---------

**David Riley Summers**

Angel and Buffy Summers

Slayer/Vampire attributes, immortality, psychometry, empathy

Half-Vampire

---------

**Dawson Carter Summers**

Connor Reilly and Dawn Summers

Slayer/Vampire attributes, immortality, healing, necrosis touch, thought projection

Half-Vampire

---------

**Elisabeth Joyce Summers**

Spike and Buffy Summers

Slayer/Vampire attributes, immortality, subconscious precognition, telepathy

Slayer/Vampire

---------

**Ethan Sean Doyle**

Allen Doyle and Cordelia Chase

Demon/Vampire attributes, precognition, shapeshifting: demon, sensing

Brachen/Vampire

---------

**Gabriel Lucian Giles**

Rupert Giles and Jenny Calendar

Immense magical abilities, techopath, telekinesis, healing, sensing

Gypsy

---------

**Honor Reilly-Summers**

Connor Reilly and Dawn Summers

Slayer/Vampire attributes, immortality, sensing, invisibility, teleportation, energy balls/waves

Half-Vampire

---------

**Hope Reilly-Summers**

Connor Reilly and Dawn Summers

Slayer/Vampire attributes, immortality, dimensional teleportation, magical training

Half-Vampire

---------

**Joshua Carson Wood**

Robin Wood and Faith Lehane

Turok-Han attributes, immortality, sensing, invulnerability, shapeshifting: vampire, life force manipulation

Turok-Han

---------

**Kadence Illyana Wyndom-Price**

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Illyria

God attributes, immortality, invulnerability, chronokinesis, electrokinesis, empathy

Demon God/Human

---------

**Kingston David Gunn**

Charles Gunn and Gwen Raiden

Genetically perfect human, electrokinesis, lightning bolts, teleportation

Enhanced Human

---------

**Lucas Damien Maclay**

Willow Rosenburg and Tara Maclay

Immense magical abilities, slayer attributes, telekinesis, sensing, telempathy, telelocation, scrying

Slayer/Witch

---------

**Marco Fernando Rosenburg**

Willow Rosenburg and Kennedy

Immense magical abilities, telekinesis, life force manipulation, empathy, energy balls, magical energy manipulation

Slayer/Witch

---------

**Marcus Emmanuel Lavelle Harris**

Xander Harris and Anya Jenkins

Vengeance demon attributes, teleportation, telekinesis, invulnerability, regeneration, shapeshifting: demon, sense evil/good

Vengeance Demon/Human

---------

**Matthais Wyndam-Pryce**

Lorne and Unknown

Demon attributes, shapeshifting: demon, sensing, empathy, healing, empathic precognition

Deathwok Demon

---------

**Mercedes Alicia Wood**

Robin Wood and Faith Lehane

Turok-Han/Slayer attributes, immortality, sensing, invulnerability, healing, telepathy

Slayer/Turok-Han

---------

**Michael Rupert Wyndam-Price**

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and Illyria

God attributes, immortality, invulnerability, chronokinesis, teleportation, shapeshifting, telekinesis, healing

Demon God/Human

---------

**Montgomery Rosenburg**

Willow Rosenburg and Kennedy

Immense magical abilities, telekinesis, healing, sensing, telepathy, magical energy manipulation

Slayer/Witch

---------

**Nathan Jonathon Chase**

Angel and Cordelia Chase

Slayer/Demon/Vampire attributes, immortality, telekinesis, purifying light, magical abilities

Demon/Vampire

---------

**Nicolette Joanna Gunn**

Charles Gunn and Gwen Raiden

Slayer attributes, sense vampires, electrokinesis

Human/Slayer

---------

**Sorin Joseph Jenkins**

Spike and Anya Jenkins

Vengeance Demon/Vampire attributes, immortality, teleportation, telekinesis, regeneration, shapeshifting: demon/vampire, sense evil

Vengeance Demon/Vampire

---------

**Tabitha Francine Rosenburg**

Willow Rosenburg and Kennedy

Immense magical abilities, slayer attributes, telekinesis, resurrection, sensing, empathy magical energy manipulation

Slayer/Witch

---------

**Trinity Rebecca Chase**

Angel and Cordelia Chase

Slayer/Demon/Vampire, attributes, immortality, clairvoyance, precognition, psychokinesis, psychic link to the Powers That Be

Demon/Vampire/Slayer

---------

**Vel'an h'a Nesh**

Spike and Illyria

God/Vampire attributes, immortality, invulnerability, chronokinesis, teleportation, shapeshifting, telekinesis, healing, sense cries of vengeance

Demon God/Vampire

---------

**Vincent Gregory Osborne**

Daniel Osborne and Willow Rosenburg

Werewolf attributes, immense magical abilities, shapeshifting: werewolf

Werewolf/Witch

---------

**William Angelus Summers**

Spike and Buffy Summers

Slayer/Vampire attributes, immortality, pyrokinesis, sixth sense

Half-Vampire

---------

That's all for the characters as of November 1, 06 but more to come soon and soon after the first chapter of the Reunion...

For all those wondering such things as Demon/Vengeance Demon attributes include increased strenght and endurace, shape-shifting between a true demon form and a human form, and a potent self-healing factor


End file.
